Dérapage
by La plume rouge
Summary: Au début, lui et moi, on était juste collègues. Au début, on devait juste écrire un rapport. Mais ça, c'était juste au début... Yaoi OS UA Xerxes-centric


Et bien voilà un petit one-shot sur Break/Reim. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que moi, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire !

DISCLAIMER: les personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi.

Rating: M (hé oui, c'est chaud ^^)

IMPORTANT: je préviens juste les lecteurs et lectrices que c'est comme qui dirait le monde à l'envers ! Break et Reim ont inversé les rôles et à la place de Gil c'était en fait Vincent... au départ c'était ce que j'avais fait, mais je me suis juste dit que ça pourrait être amusant que Break se retrouve avec la timidité comme trait de caractère... Et puis Gil et Reim en plus assuré, c'est carrément drôle ! Bon, j'arrête... *pardon ^^'*

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

><p>Au départ, je devais faire mon rapport avec lui, parce que miss Sharon m'y avait obligé. Alors, je me suis incliné, puisque je n'avais pas le choix. Je me faisais déjà une idée de ce à quoi il devait ressembler. Je m'étais alors mortellement ennuyé moi-même. Du coup, j'imaginais un genre de domestique totalement ennuyeux et indigne de mon intérêt. Mais quand je l'avais vu, ça avait tout changé. Premièrement, il avait l'air intelligent. Secondement, il avait ce sourire tellement adorable sur les lèvres et puis en fait...<p>

Un petit brun à lunettes en fait. Un petit brun à lunettes très sexy.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Reim Lunettes, m'a t-il fait en me tendant sa main.

Je lui ai fait une grimace enfantine et lui ai tendu un bonbon avec un sourire mutin. Il a cillé, mais l'a prit avec un point d'interrogation gravé sur le visage. Hé oui, mon grand, va falloir t'habituer à moi.

On avait donc commencé ce fichu rapport. Sauf que j'étais tellement fasciné que je lui posais sans cesse des questions. Il me répondait franchement. Et je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il était mignon. En plus, j'ai bien l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à qui l'autre faisait de l'effet. Il me semblait que lui aussi était intrigué par ma personne. Et... notre rapport à duré plus d'une semaine. Hé oui, quand on met deux pipelettes dans une même pièce... Sauf que le septième jour, ça a... comme qui dirait... dérapé...

Je le poussais contre le mur et l'embrassais fougueusement, glissant mes doigts dans son cou, sur ses hanches, sous sa chemise, sur ses tétons. Il fit lui aussi courir ses doigts sous ma chemise, caressant mon ventre. Il sourit, caressant furtivement les commissures de ma bouche du bout des lèvres, avant de me faire lever les bras et de me retirer ma chemise, bouton par bouton, lentement.

- Ne me fais pas attendre, Reim Lunettes.

- Tu as retenu mon nom, s'amusa le brun.

Comme si je pouvais l'oublier.

Il défit précipitamment les derniers boutons, les arrachant presque. Je souris, mais gémis presque aussitôt quand il se mit à me mordiller les tétons.

- On fait moins le malin, pas vrai ?

- Tu vas voir...

Je le plaquais contre le mur et lui retirais son manteau, puis sa chemise sans plus de cérémonie, lui suçant à mon tour les tétons, tandis qu'il envoyait son pantalon voltigé plus loin.

- Okay, je me rends, gémit-il.

Il attrapa mon cou et m'embrassa sauvagement, me poussant sur le lit et s'affaissant sur moi, son corps quasi-nu contre le mien, qui n'attendait que le contact de nos deux peaux mises à nue.

Une vive chaleur m'envahis et je le sentis chercher à me retirer mon pantalon, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Gilbert visiblement très surpris.

Je repoussais Reim et m'interposais entre eux deux.

- Jaloux, susurra t-il à mon oreille.

- Oh, ce n'est pas le moment. T'es à poil, je te rappelle !

- Et alors ?

Il se colla à mon dos et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Gilbert eut un sourire.

- Et ça te fait marrer, toi ? m'écriai-je.

Il contint à grand-peine son amusement.

- Tu n'es pas sensé faire ton rapport, Break ? Haaan, le vilain.

Je pâlis.

- Juste, Break, arrange-toi pour ne pas te faire prendre. Et dépêchez-vous de terminer votre "petite affaire", on vous attend, surtout la demoiselle, pour qu'ont comprennent comment fonctionnent ces machins, fit-il en agitant ses doigts, qui tenait un calice découvert très récemment et qui produisait une étrange lueur verdâtre.

Mais alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et nous dit simplement, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

- Amusez-vous bien.

Reim sourit et mordilla mon oreille. Je me retournais vivement et le plaquais sur le matelas, défaisant moi-même mon encombrant pantalon. Quand je me retrouvais en caleçon, il lâcha un petit "ho".

- Quoi ?

- Dis donc, ce caleçon moulent vachement bien les formes, mets-en plus souvent...

Je rougis et m'attaquais à son caleçon, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes, en profitant pour les caresser. Mais alors que je jetais le vêtement un peu plus loin, je sentis une main indiscrète sur une partie sensible de mon anatomie. Je poussais un petit cri de plaisir sous les caresses, mais rougis aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... commençais-je.

- Messire Gilbert nous a dit de nous dépêcher, non ?

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, mais Reim n'en avait décidemment pas terminé avec moi et m'enleva mon caleçon, continuant ses caresses soudainement devenues plus enivrantes et plus brûlantes. Je lui retirais le sien, haletant, puis nous ne firent plus qu'un en un instant, collés l'un à l'autre dans un long soupir d'aise.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et remarquais alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de désir, on l'aurait presque cru affamé. J'écarquillais les yeux. Mais Reim me rappela vite à mon devoir en entourant mon bassin de ses jambes, attrapant mon cou dans un baiser langoureux.

Décidemment, ce Reim était vraiment sexy...

* * *

><p>C'est vrai qu'il était un peu court, ce one-shot, mais bon, c'était juste une idée qui me trottait dans la tête. J'espère qu'ils vous a plut ! D'ailleurs, vous devriez me laissez quelques petites reviews, non ? *message subliminal*<p>

Bref, merci de m'avoir lue et peut-être à une prochaine fois !


End file.
